CCWE
XPWF'''Xtreme Pro Wrestling Federation Owned and operated by James Wiezorek. XPWF has been operating since 2008. XPWF shows more traditional matches like WWE, WCW, and the TNA. XPWF promotes under Two brands; '''XPWF, WCWF . XPWF is also home to two current world heavyweight championships.XPWF uses a six sided ring and WCWF uses a Four sided ring and XPWF is now Anti WCWE. Company history Acquisition of WCWF WCWF In may 2008, XPWF, Inc. acquired WCWF. from WCWF, Inc. for a number reported to be around $13 million. With this purchase, XPWF was now the second largest E-fed promotion in the world, and the only second one in North America with mainstream exposure. It remained so until the launch of WCWF in 2008.The assets of WORLD Championship WRESTLING FED (WCWF), which had folded after filing for bankruptcy in late 2008, were purchased by XPWF in 2008. XPWF will revived the promotion in a full-time fashion in late 2008. Brand Extension XPWF and WCWF are to great brands now. ---- XPWF PPV Each month, XPWF holds one or two annual pay-per-view events. One event is usually three hours long and features six to twelve matches. The first PPV XPWF held XPWF Anarchy Rulz and is XPWF biggest PPV. XPWF runs thirteen Pay-per-views. Upcoming pay-per-view schedule ---- XPWF XPWF is generally seen as XPWF's flagship program over its sister program being WCWF and XPWF, due to its longer history. XPWF airs on Tuesdays nights from 8:00 to 11:00 in the new XPWF Arena the other brand being WCWF and WCWF being in the new WCWF Arena. XPWF Champions XPWF Special episodes ---- *XPWF/WCWF Invasion WCWF WCWF Current Champions ---- WCCWAF WCCWAF Current Champions ---- Accomplishments ---- Defunct championships * XPWF Light Heavyweight Championship * XPWF Six-Man Tag Team Championship * XPWF Hardcore Championship Michigan Valley Wrestling Michigan Valley Wrestling is a Developmental territories for the XPWF and Michigan Valley Wrestilg uses a four sideed ring.Michigan Valley Wrestling has house shows once a week on Fridays. MVW Champions MVW Defunct championships *MVW Hardcore Chamionships *MVW Light Heavyweight Championship Championship Wrestling From Michigan Championship Wrestling from Michigan is one of the news Developmental territories for XPWF.Championship Wrestling from Michigan has house shows on Saturday. Current Champions Championship Wrestling From Virginia Championship Wrestling From Virginia is a new Developmental territories for XPWF. Championship Wrestling From Virginia will have house show a on Tuesdays Current Champions Big Rapids Championship Wrestling Big Rapids Championship Wrestling is a new new Developmental territories for XPWF. Current Champions Independent Union Champship Wrestleing Association Independent Union champship Wrestleing Association is now a Developmental Territory for XPWF Current Champions Dead or Alive Wrestling Championship Dead or Alive Wrestling Championship is a one of old Developmental territories owned by EHCW but now is owned by XPWF. Current Champions XPWF is the best on XPWF tuesday James Wiezorek said that thw XFWF was beat than most e-fed promotion due to it's money and tant and that the promotion that hired James Wiezorek in the past tryed to get him to came back to their show and that he would not get a Champship macth at all. XPWF is Worth XPWF is Worth 50 Million and XPWF will start buying things out in the Future. Promotion today are worth less than XPWF.The XPWF has a lot of for new stuff than the WCWE. XPWF Head Administrators *James Wiezorek XPWF Chairman/WCWF Chairman *Sean Nickelsen XPWF CEO/''Head of Championship Wrestling From Virginia'' *Dave Brooks XPWF Vice President *Joey Dart XPWF Creative Writing/Head of Michigan Valley Wrestling *Matt VanDeusen XPWF Head Administrator *Nick Baker XPWF Vice Administrator *Pat Schiffer Head of Independent Union Champship Wrestleing Association, Dead or Alive Wrestling Championship *Toney Snider Head of Championship Wrestling From Michigan * Jake Copper Makes occasional appearances on XPWF and WCWF *Curtis Moore General manager of WCWF *John Stewart Makes occasional appearances on XPWF *Lance Rock Backstage interviewer *Jay Carter Music director *Mark Paris Part-time interviewer *Ron Reker head trainer for XPWF and WCWF *Frank Doring Physician *Kelly Anderson Public relations *Travis Long Makes occasional appearances on XPWF,Senior Vice President of Talent Relations *Paul Stewart Makes occasional appearances on XPWF and WCWF/XPWF's Chief Operating Officer *Dan Warner Makes occasional appearances on XPWF / XPWF's Chief financial officer Roster Tag Teams * APA Wolf Pack James Wiezorek,Tony Snider * The Mad Clown and The Crowbar Freak * Tim Powers and Frank Powers * The Crazy Zombie and The Gotham Feak ----